


Never Stop

by Klokkenspel



Series: Describe with a Mood [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Escape, Gen, Soviet Union, USSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: During the first few years, Prussia attempted without sucess to escape Russia's house and return to East Germany.





	Never Stop

The mansion was a prison. At first, that was all Prussia thought there was to it.

  
  


Prussia collapsed onto the ground. Russia gripped a faucet, eyes tinted with fury.

 

“Don’t _ever_ question my orders again. This is _my_ house and you are _my_ servant.”

 

“I am no one’s servant, you filthy Russian,” Prussia snapped back furiously. Russia narrowed his eyes and smiled.

 

“We’ll see about that. Children who don’t play nice don’t last very long, Prussia.”

 

Russia brought the pipe down on Prussia’s head.

  
  


“You need to stop this,” Lithuania repeated. “Just do what you’re told.”

 

_“Never!”_

 

“Don’t hurt yourself unnecessarily,” Lithuania murmured. “Please.”

 

“And become his loyal little doggie like you?” Prussia shot back. Lithuania lowered his head.

 

“There’s no sense not obeying him.”

 

“You might give up at the first sign of pain, but I’ll never bow down!!” Prussia stormed away.

  
  


“Really?” Russia snapped the shears in half. “You thought I wouldn’t notice the hole in my fence?”

 

Prussia seethed. Russia then applied enough pressure to crush the bone in his arm.

 

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood today,” Russia giggled.

  
  


_Dear Diary, Russia nearly killed me and Romania today. He threatened to send assassins after Germany._

 

_I need to get out of here._

  
  


Prussia quickly darted his eyes around before hacking away at the frozen dirt. Romania’s screams still echoed in his mind, as did the pain he himself received.

 

“I _will_ get out,” he whispered to the darkness of the tunnel.

  
  


Russia dynamited the tunnel the next day with a gleeful smile on his face.

 

“We don’t want children who don’t play nice,” Russia repeated, breaking Prussia’s arm. Prussia scream in pain and clawed at Russia’s grip.

  
  


“What about Moscow? The Soviet Union? Identification? Have you considered anything after escape?” Romania asked that night.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Prussia snapped. He could handle this. He had to.

  
  


_Dear Diary, these cowards aren’t trying to escape at all! What are they thinking!?_

  
  


Prussia broke through the rotting wall and scaled up the barbed wire fence as fast as he could.

 

The police caught him at a train station later. Instead of breaking his neck, Russia ripped out Prussia’s fingernails.

  
  


“LET ME OUT!” Prussia charged at Russia and wrapped his hands around the Russian’s neck. Russia grunted in surprise and fell to the ground. Prussia slammed him against the wall with all his might, ripped the keys from his belt, and made a break for the door.

 

“W-what’s going on!” Lithuania yelped behind him.

 

“He’s probably willing to try anything at this point,” Romania replied.

  
  


Prussia didn’t make it out of the block. Russia slammed him against the wall later and broke his fingers as well.

  
  


He tried creating an explosive next.

  
  


“I’m impressed.” Russia watched Prussia writhe in pain like prey in a predator’s jaws. “No one’s retained hope this long.” With another one of those hated smiles, Russia broke his legs again.

  
  


Next night, Prussia made another attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the Russia fans out there, I swear I don't think of him as just a convenient villain, but this is all from Prussia's pov and it does take place during one of his most troubled times. 
> 
> Another one of these little mood projects! Mood is _desperate_. I'm not satisfied with this, but whatever. 
> 
> I don't think it's enough to warrent Historical Hetalia, so I'm not putting it under here. But I'll start another series for this, which will be explained more in the decription of the series.


End file.
